Leon's Follie
by LordFrieza
Summary: Leon Kennedy has just came to Racoon City. He's in for a few Surprises. This was my very first R.E. Fic. I decided to share it with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Resident Evil fan fiction. I loved the series of the game. And I hope that this will hold some light to the game Series I love so dearly. (Oh yes I am not the creator of the Resident Evil series or of its main characters. I am however the creator of a few characters in this fan fiction.)

Leon's Follie

Leon watched the road signs as he entered Racoon City. Soon he came up on the Street that would go to the Police station. He stopped the jeep because he saw something in the road. "What's this?" He asked himself out load. He made sure that he had his gun and his knife with him. He walked close to the body that was in front of his car. It looked like a little boy that had been attacked by some kind of animal. "What could have done this?" He thought as he looked the boy over. Behind him not far off the creatures that had attacked the boy began walking toward him. He turned around to see four people. All seemed to be stumbling. Blood covered their mouths and hands. "Stop right there. I mean it I don't want to have to shoot you." He said. Still they kept coming closer. As he aimed the boy grabbed his leg. He looked down to see the child trying to bite thru his boot. He shot the boy and looked up to see that those people where now almost to him. He shot the nearest man thru the heart, but he kept coming. "Wait a minute that was a clean shot. I shot nailed him thru the heart!" He said a little conserned. He began to run when a young woman stepped out from the back door of a dinner. "Wait don't shoot!" She said. "Get down!" He told her as he shot the man behind her. "Come with me if you want to live." He said doing his best Termator impression. She gave him a glance and followed him. They got in a police car that was near the alleys exit. He hot wired it and soon they where on their way to the police station.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Great the radio's out." He thought aloud. "You are a cop right?" She asked. "Yeah, name's Leon Kenndy. First day on the job great huh?" He said. "My name is Clare, Clare Redfield. I'm looking for my brother Chris." She said back to him. "Clare would you check that glove box?" Leon asked. "Sure. There's a gun inside." She told him. "You better take it." He said. As soon as he did a zombie sat up in the back and tried to grab Leon. "Hold on!" He told Clare as he caused the car to spin out of control and ram into a poll. They both looked got out of the car right before it exploded. "Leon!" Clare shouted. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" He shouted back. "Yes." She answered. "Clare head to the Police station. It will be the safest." Leon told her. She nodded and ran toward toward the back gate that she was near. Leon looked around to see a few Zombies eating something. He decided not to look or get their attention. He ran past them and soon he was in a building. Inside there was a man holding a shot gun eye level with him. "Wait don't shot I'm a human!" He said. "Sorry son. Saw the uniform and I panicked. I thought you where one of those damn things." He said. "Can you tell me what's going on?" Leon asked. "I only know that these things where up in the forest first and then it spread thru here. Seems that anyone who gets killed by those things are doomed to become one of them." He said.

Leon looked around the place and relised that it was a gun shop. "Say you got any ammo or any other guns here?" He asked. "I got a couple of small boxes of 9mm rounds, but this is the only other gun I got." He said as he held his shot gun. "I'm heading to the police station you might want to come with me." Leon said. "Yeah why not. This place is starting to feel a little unsafe." The man said as he walked out the back door with Leon. "So what's you're name?" Leon asked. "Kennith Kendo. My parents where real funny when they named me. Decided that I needed to be tough and get my ass kicked every day. "Why do you say that?" Because they enrolled me into a school with that name." Kennith said. "I don't see the problem with Kennith Kendo." Leon said. "The problem is my middle name is Kevin." Kennith said. "Oh I see so that's why you got beat up every day over you intionals." Leon said. "Yep that's the reason." Kennith answered him.

They walked for a ways and Kennith hear a woman scream. He ran to see a zombie attacking a young woman. He got close and stuck the barrel of the shot gun into the zombie's mouth before it could bite the woman. "Eat this." He said as he fired the gun. The zombie's head came all apart from the blast. "Thank you." She said. "What's you're name girly?" He asked. "My name is Rebbca Chambers. I'm a member of the Stars Special forces team. I was out here trying to get to the police station when I ran out of ammo. And I've lost my combat knife." Rebbca said. "It's alright. You can come with us. We're heading there. And I'll keep you safe from those things." Kennith said. They continued toward the police station each turn they noticed zombies, but they where far enough that they didn't have to waste ammo. Soon they got a bus and climbed on it. Kennith saw a woman laying in the floor he walked over to her and she lifted her head up and bit at him. He fired the shot gun and blew her head off. He looked up in time to see her male zombie friend that was reaching for him. He stumbled backward and tripped. He the shot gun went off hitting the Zombie in the waist. The impact of the shot cause the badly damaged body of the Zombie to fall half apart. The top continued toward Kennith. Leon shot it thru the head with his pistol. "Lets get out of here." Leon said. Kennith got up and walked to the front of the buss he looked out to see several Zombies outside all walking close to the buss. "Can you hot wire this thing?" He asked. "Yeah, but why?" Leon asked. "Because there are several zombies out there and I've only got two shots left. And I know you can't have over sixty for that 9mm." Kennith said. "You got a point." Leon said as he hotwired the buss. It's engine turned over a couple of times, but it acted like it didn't want to start. Finally after about six false starts the disel engine started and the buss began to move. Leon ran over a couple of zombies making himself feel better and they spattered against the window of the buss.

Soon they had rammed the gate to the police station and the buss stalled. Leon tried to start it but it wouldn't turn over. He flicked the heat gauge to see that it was way to hot. "This engine is fried. We have to hot foot it the rest of the way luckily that we're so close to the station." Leon said. As they got out Kennith looked to his left and saw several zombies making their way toward where the buss had stalled. "Leon I think we should head inside to the police station. Lets take the underground walkway." He said. Leon looked at him. "Alright." Leon said as they ran for the underground walkway. They ran down the steps and saw a person stumbling toward them. "Oh God it's Brad. He's been turned into one of them." Rebbca said. Kennith walked closer to him and used the shot gun. It blew him in half. Kennith walked closer to the top half of Brad and put the barrel next to his head. "I'm sorry, but may you get a little peace now." He fired the gun and killed the zombie. He started to walk on by but there was something shiny in Brad's pocket. He reached down and found a key. "This could be handy." He thought as they walked inside.

Rebbca looked around for a minute at the main hall. "Leon I'm going to head to the Stars Office on the second floor." She said. "Why Rebbca?" Leon asked. "Well I have supplies there and there is some radio equipment. Maybe I can call in some help." She said as she started to take off. "Leon I'll go with her." Kennith said. "You know that it's not going to be safe." Leon said. "Yeah I know, but I promised to protect her. And I don't go back on my word." Kennith said as he followed Rebbeca. Leon walked into another room when he did he heard the doors all click and lock. The automated locking system had just switched on. He also heard the clicking of gun getting ready to fire. "Wait don't shoot." He said. The wounded officer looked up at him. "You're not a zombie. That's good. "What happened to you?" Leon asked. "I was standing guard for the chief. He had the Mayor's daughter and was taking care of her. I know better. He has always liked younger girls and this time he had the Mayor's permission." The wounded officer said. "Damn. So you got attacked protecting him?" Leon asked. "Yes, But it wasn't a Zombie. It was a huge creature. Only had one working eye. The other one was stappled shut." The officer said. "Is it still around?" Leon asked. "I think so. The real reason why it attacked me was I got it's attention so that Jill could get away. Ever sense then my insides have been numb." The officer said. "Maybe you should go with me. Maybe there is a place where we can get you some medical help." Leon said. "No I'll be fine, just save the survivors in the other rooms." The officer said. "But" Leon said . The officer pointed his gun at Leon. "I said go!" He shouted. Leon got up and walked to the door. "Alright, but I'll be back for you." Leon told him. On his way out he saw a blue key card and took it. As he left the door locked behind him.

Leon put the blue key card in his pocket and headed for the hall door. It was close to the statue in the entry way of the police station. He tried the door and at first it wouldn't open. He looked at the lock and noticed that it was computer control. "That must be what the blue key card is for. Maybe." He thought. He turned to go and find the control computer only to see a creature without any skin. It seemed to have no eyes, and its brain was showing. The creature followed Leon's every move. He could tell that it was listening. He quietly walked noticing that it had lost interest in him. He made his way to a computer inside of a large U shaped desk. He touched the mouse and the screen popped up. The Computer screen read "Door locking system operating. Do you wish to unlock?" Leon clicked on yes. "Please swipe the Key Card." It read. Leon looked and saw a card reader. He swiped the key card across it. "Key Card identified. Doors unlocked. Have a nice day." It read. "Yeah a real nice day. I get a job in a town that is a living horror movie." Leon thinks as he walks out from the desk. The creature had heard the noise from the computer and Leon's walking. It stood in front of him. It's long tongue sticking out and coming toward him. He ducked and shot it with his 9mm. He noticed that it didn't hurt it just made it mad. He ran with this creature right behind him and went into the door he had tried earlier. Closing it right before that thing could get thru.

He looked around the room. There was a statuette and a hand written memo. "Due to the extreme conditions in the local area Chief Irons has decided to activate the anti terrorist plan. All weapons have been moved thru out the building. However much of the ammo is still in the 1st floor safe. The Safe is located inside of the book keeping office in the interrogation hall. Just check the office and tell the officer on duty that you need access." It read. "Good at least there might be some ammo if I can get to it." Leon thought as he looked back where the memo was to see a small desk key. He walked around the corner and saw a Zombie. It was looking the other way so he lifted the 9mm and put the barrel to the back of its head. When the pulled the trigger it sprayed brains and one of the zombie's eyes on the wall in front of it. Leon turned to look away and there was a desk. He tried the key and it worked. When he opened the desk drawer he found a small box of shot gun shells. "This could help Kennith." Leon thought as he walked passed the zombie and opened the next door.

He looked at the hall behind the door. There where several windows broke and a damaged shutter lock control panel. "This looks like it needs a wire to connect to it. I haven't got time though. I need to find Kennith and Rebbeca. And see if Clare made it here." He thought as he ran up the hall. He looked down to find another officer that had his head twisted off. "God what has happened in here?" Leon asked himself. He looked at the body to find a full clip for a 9mm. "Sorry pal, but I think I need this more than you do." Leon said as he took the clip from the dead police man. He walked a little further and heard something out side. He knew it was the Zombies. They where getting closer to the police station. And the buss that he stalled wouldn't block many of them for long.

He kept going hoping that the buss would hold for a little while. He went thru the door at the end of the hall and found a couple of dead bodies. It looked like their heads had been crushed. "I wonder who did this?" Leon thought as he walked past them. He looked around and saw a pair of double doors. "I wonder what that room is?" He thought. Leon opened the door and a stall musty smell filled his nosterals. He looked around to see empty coffie cups, pop cans, a couple of playboys. The room was at one time the briefing room. He searched and found another memo. "Because of the losses today do to the raid by those creatures everyone is pulling double shifts. Remember visits to the Guard shack out behind are restricted to those that have at least Segarnt Ranking. Also there was a new creature in the Station this morning. It seems to have been human at one time, but there is no skin on it now. It has no eyes and thus follows sound and sent. Because of its extremely long tounge we have named it the licker. It can be killed with a standard issue 9mm but it takes to long. The best weapon avaible for it is either a 12 gauge pump action shotgun, or a 357 mag. Both of these weapons have been put in the order for supplies, but we are uncertain if we will be able to get the order out or not. Lastly Chief Irons has stated that there is to be no visits to the sewer treatment plant. Because the creatures could have gotten into the sewer and thus it would be too hazardous to go." It read. Leon looked up. "So Kennith will be able to deal with those things if he finds some shells. I need to get these to him as soon a possible." Leon thought. He saw a back room connected to the briefing room. He walked back to find a fire place. He took out his lighter and lit it. The fire felt good but the picture above the fire place began to burn. He watched as a ruby fell out. "Hello what's this?" he said as he picked it up. He stuck it in his pocket and walked to the back of the room there he found a box of 9mm rounds. It only had fifteen in it though. "Better than nothing." He thought as he walked out and back out into the hall. As he walked by some boarded windows some zombies broke thru the glass and stuck their arms in. One grabbed Leon. He took his Survival knife and cut the things hand off. When the hand hit the floor it flinched once or twice then it quit moving.

"This is getting worse. Those things might be able to break thru these barricades. If they do I know I don't have enough ammo to kill them all." He thought to himself as he headed down the hall. As he walked some dust from the ceiling dropped on him. He looked up and wondered what it was up there. As Leon was making his way toward Kennith and Rebbca they where trying the radio equipment. "Nothing." Rebbca said as she slammed her fist against the radio equipment. As she did it bleeped once and then a very faint signal came thru. "Hello this is Jill Valtine. I'm currently in the down town district and using a home CB radio that I bought a week ago. Can anyone hear me?" Jill's voice asked. Rebbca tried to respond but the equipment wouldn't send a signal. It would only pick it up. "Damn. I can't tell her that we're here." Rebbca said. "Don't worry. I know her. She's tough. She buys most of her guns off of me. I've never seen a better shot with a 9mm." Kennith said.

Kennith looked around the room for a minute and found some shot gun shells. It was 24. He felt so happy. At least he could shot if he had to. Kennith looked over at the desk and saw one that had that Jill's name on it. He looked at it and noticed how clean and organized it was. "Is Jill some kind of neat freak?" He asked out loud. Rebbca looked at him. "Sometimes I wonder too, but it's hard to tell." She said as she found a can of first aid spray in a cabinet. "Should we wait for Leon up here?" Rebbca asked. "We should stay on the second floor. I know that. That way he can find us and we can find him. Plus there is no way those things can reach thru a window up here." Kennith said.


	2. Finding Claire and meeting Mr X

-1Leon rounded the corner slowly. Opening the door he walked out to see a few bodies laying on the ground. He laughed at himself thinking that before all of this he would have just walked past them without looking. However that was a mistake now. These bodies where infected and would be getting up if not dealt with. Taking out his gun he began to put a bullet into the skull of each one of the bodies until the rounded the corner and saw a door. Moving toward it he opened to door and saw Claire. Running to her he grabbed her shoulders and looked her over.

"Claire are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded before looking down at the picture in her hand. He looked to see what it was. She held a picture of a small child that had turned into one of those things. With it was a note.

"Picture is of Billy Sutton. Child was bitten by rodent in home found by officer Redfield and brought back to department building. Child turned within 30 minutes and was disposed of. " It read.

"God…" Leon managed to say.

"I'm starting not to believe in him." Claire answered as she dropped the picture. Turning around she saw a notebook on the corner of the desk. Picking it up the smell of whiskey and gun powder poured off of it. She opened it to see a few paragraphs written. Most of it was so sloppy that she couldn't make it out. Slowly she found the last two paragraphs and read them to herself.

"This morning more of those things got through the barricades. I went out with Josh to help block them up and was nearly bit. But Josh shot the damned thing and saved my life. I hope that I get a chance to repay the favor to him." It read and was marked about a week ago.

"The damned sons of bitches got through again, but when it came time to repay Josh for saving me I ran. I couldn't help it I was scared shitless. I could still hear him screaming. Those things ripping his flesh from his bones. I shivered as he cried for help from me. God I am such a coward…. " She read It and it seemed to not have a date.

"Fuckin' things got in again. Shot 'em up with the 12 gauge. Been so stinkin' drunk for the last two days that I really don't give a shit. Some of guys are trying to escape through the sewer system, but those things are down there too. Me… Well once this bottle of Kentucky Red Eye is finished the 12 gauge has one more body to deal with. Peace at last." Claire threw the notebook down and looked at it.

"Is that what I have to look forward to? Are we just going to have to face death in this damned place???" She shouted.

"Claire no one is going to die here. Not you, not me. We're going to escape. I know that there is a few more people upstairs. We should band together and consternate on escaping." Leon said to her.

She nodded and then looked around.

"Leon, I am going to go look through the evidence room. Maybe I can find something to help us out of here." she said as she took off. He nodded and decided to travel up the stairs.

Up in the Stars office. 

Rebecca looked around for a moment when the sound of something stomping through the hall caught her attention. Going toward the door she looked out to see this large 'man' wearing an overcoat. It didn't seem to notice her or mind and just kept walking. Kennith heard the thing as well and followed. Both of them walked down the hall to see it spot a little girl. It began to case her and grabbed toward her. She screamed and headed toward a door. Crawling under it she seemed to escape until the creature back handed the door sending it crashing into the wall in the next room. At that moment Kennith raised the 12 gauge pump and shot the creature in the back. It turned and the hideous blood red eyes in its sockets was enough to tell that this thing was pissed.

Rebecca began to fire with her 9mm as well and the creature seemed to be ignoring it as though the bullets where little more than flies. But each time that Kennith shot it the impact was enough to knock it back a little. Finally after 6 shells where pumped into the mammoth creature it stopped and fell forward. A small case skidded down from where it was something obviously under its overcoat. Kennith opened it to find two clips for the 9mm and handed them to Rebecca.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kennith said to no one peculiar.

"I don't know but I don't want to hang around and find out. Let's find Leon and that girl and get the hell out of here." Rebecca said.

No sooner had she said that than Leon came around the corner. He looked at them and then at that creature laying on the floor.


End file.
